My Pride is Nothing Compares to You
by dilarajar
Summary: What would happen if Will was the real son of Halt O'Carrick? What if Halt never left Clonmel and he's still the heir of the crown?What if he's married to a beautiful lady at his young age and had a baby with her? As his evil brother Prince Ferris is trying to kill his own brother and Will; will Halt be able to protect himself and his son? Maybe Araluen is the way out!*NEW CHAPTER*
1. Chapter 1- An Unexpected Marriage

" A _marriage_?"

 _No, I heard wrong_.

The King of Dun Kilty sighed. He had been in many battles, he had fought to dreadful monsters and easily destroyed them; but his son was harder than any warrior to defeat. He managed a smile and put his hands on his shoulders.

" Halt, your age is very suitable for a marriage. Also Lady Teresa is perfect for you, I bet you will love her."

" I'm suitable for a marriage? For the God's sake I'm only seventeen!"

" I was sixteen when I got engaged with your mother."

" So this is why you don't love each other at all." As this words _slapped_ the King's face.

" Halt," he hissed. Halt was ready to burst when he was treading the room.

" What? Is it a lie? You don't love each other and you always argue, father! And, besides, why Ferris is not getting married too? We're twins and it means we are both... _suitable_ for a marriage!"

The King smiled wisely. He answered without taking his hand off of his shoulder.

" Halt, you will be the king. Of course he will be married too, but it's not very urgent. We don't have to rush for him. But you're my heir and you must build a family as soon as possible. You know what the family means to our kingdom. A king without a family is unacceptable."

" But..." Halt tried his best and made his last challenge. " I wanna have a real family, with the woman I truly love..."

"... And is there any woman like that?" Halt sighed and bowed his head. He has accepted his defeat.

" No, father. You know the best. If you say so, I will go through."

The King nodded several times into the delight of the acceptance from his son. He smiled and pulled his hands back.

" That how you should be. I believe you that you can make me pride in future."

Unaware of his elder son's endless sadness.

* * *

Halt sighed and looked at the sleeping woman beside him.

That morning they had became married and the celebration had continued through all day. He danced with his willing wife in a bride - groom dance, which he has worked on with his sister Caitlyn for two weeks - anyway, he just didn't messed up, and that was the only matter.

Actually the night was a _mess_. He had to endure Lady Teresa's silly giggles and he couldn't even mention Ferris's evil glances at him through all night, and not even a greeting from his mother, who just ignore him everytime; so the only creature that really takes care of him, was Caitlyn, as always.

And, after the celebration was over, Lady Teresa and him went their new room and of course, they spent the night together. Halt breathed again. And he looked at the naked body beneath the sheets again.

 _You will love her one day._

" I'm sorry." Halt whispered as he put his head down on the pillows. " I don't mean to upset you. But I'm sorry."

And he fell asleep aganist the fascinating night that he could see from the window.

Of course, he couldn't know the fact that he gave her their baby that night.

************************** After 5 Years ***************************

" Will! WILL O'CARRICK! Stop running young man RIGHT NOW!"

The five years-old Will laughed hard when he was running away from his father. He could run all day, leaving all the servant exhausted behind, and he was never seemed tired.

" Will! Guards, catch him!" Halt shouted. Two guards could catch the little prince now struggling to stay free while his father was approaching them.

" Leave me! Leave me free I command you now leave me!" Will yelled to the soldiers when two strong arms wrapped him from behind and suddenly he found himself in his father's arms.

" Don't even dare to run away again," Halt managed to say, breathless. " And you don't command the soldiers." He made their ways to the castle with Will in his lap.

" Why, I will be the king after you. So I can command them as a future king."

Halt frowned.

" Even I am not the king right now. No one can know the fate. For the God's sake look what you did to me! You're only five and you make me forget this sometimes!"

Will laughed.

" Daddy I love you."

" No, I'm not letting you play more." Halt said determined. But Will giggled again.

" No. Not because of that. I just wanted to say I love you to you."

Halt looked over the little body wrapped around his chest and suddenly smiled. He kissed his messy hair.

" I love you too , son."

 _And maybe you're the only thing I love and care._

He had to admit, that when Lady Teresa, his beautiful wife announced him she's pregnant with their child; he fell into shock and he didn't want this baby that early. Actually he didn't want a baby from her any time, he couldn't bear having a child with a woman he couldn't love. But of course, he was too late to prevent this.

But right after the boy's birth, he has become the only thing that really effects on him and his emotions. Will has become his joy, his tiredness, his love, his fun, and his _heart._ He couldn't think a life without him. Unlike his father's promise, he couldn't love his wife, Lady Teresa in that five years. They actually _hated_ each other. But with the little boy that blessed them, this was the only thing that holding them together.

When Halt stepped into the warm castle, he realised that Will fell asleep in his chest, probably tired of running all day. Halt gently smiled and took him to his room into the castle. Will had his own room that so close to his parent's room. He entered the room trying not to wake up Will; slowly laid him down to his comfortable, little bed and covered him into the sheets. Then he kissed his reason to joy, on his forehead and smiled deeply again.

" Good night, son. I love you so much. "

And with a smile on his face, he closed the door slowly and let the little boy, the prideful prince of Clonmel, Will O'Carrick, take a good sleep and finally rest a little bit.

When he was walking to his own room, he was still smiling.

Oh, he was very unlike him.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **WILL IS FIVE AND HE WILL STAY LIKE THIS FOR A REAL ADVENTURE WILL WAIT FOR A SHORT TIME :) BUT MY TURN WILL BE FANTASTİC! :))**

 **HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Happy Birthday Will!

" Birthday cake! Birthday presents! I want a birthday!" Will announced.

Lady Teresa was in a difficult position when her son told her his wish. She was trying to _dress_ her son - one of the hardest things in this world. She would make him wear his tunic or if she had a good luck, maybe his shirt before he starts running all around the room. In that moment, she was trying to clothe him his jacket, maybe for the last fifteen minutes. Will was jumping and jumping as his mother tried to dress him.

" Birthday! Birthday! " he continued stubbornly. Lady Teresa let out a deep breath with the relief of success. She had succeeded to dress him his royal jacket.

" We have six months for your birthday." She smiled tiredly and fixed his messy hair. " You have to wait."

" Six months is too,too,too,too,too long!" Little Will protested. " But birthday is sooooo beautiful to wait! Mommy please, please, please!"

As he started to jumping again, they heard a thick, deep voice from behind the door.

" How is my little prince doing?"

Will laughed with bless and ran to the source of voice.

" Grandpa!" He jumped to the King's arms making him laugh as Lady Teresa bowed elegantly.

" My king..." she said respectfully. However, the King was too busy with the boy in his arms to hear her.

" Grandpa! Help me! Help me! No one makes my wish here!" Will rebelled. The king laughed again.

" A wish like what? Maybe I can make your wish."

" I want a birthday. Mommy says that I have to wait for six months but I want a birthday now!" The king smiled to Lady Teresa.

" Well, if my precious little boy wants like that, it's a command to me. Teresa, begin the preparations as soon as possible. I want a gorgeous birthday party tonight for my naughty prince."

With this, Will started to jump and laugh all over again.

" Yaaay! Thank you grandpa thank thank thank you! I'll have a birthday, I'll have a birthday!"

" I really wonder Halt's reaction." Lady Terasa murmured, being sure that the King can't hear her.

* * *

" Uncle Ferris! Uncle Ferris!"

Ferris opened his eyes, startled, turned his head to the excited voice. He's been sleeping on the sofa for an hour, a perfect hour, just away from his brother, his father, his sister, and of course, his _nephew_.

Unfortunetly, that nephew was standing in front of him right now, looking at him curiously, blissfully, very happily.

 _Oh_ , he thought angrily. _Here my life sucks_.

" Dearest nephew," he forced a smile. " So what are you doing here?"

Will giggled. " I'm your only nephew, uncle! And, I have some news for you." _Hell of your stupid news!_

" And, what is that?"

" I will have a birthday!" He mentioned happily. " Today!"

Ferris rubbed his head. " But it is November. Your birthday was last May, no?"

" No no, Uncle Ferris, it is May. Buy we have soo much time before May! Grandpa allowed me to have a birthday today! So, I invite you to my birthday party tonight! "

 _You invite me to a funeral, brat!_

" Why not?" Ferris answered as calm as possible. He stood up and slowly loosened his muscles. " If everyone will be there, I also will."

Will nodded, pleased.

" Will you bring me a birthday present?"

" You don't need a present from _him_ , Will."

With this cold voice, Will turned around with surprise.

" Daddy!" As he jumped to his arms, Halt wrapped him tight. " I thought you were in Gran... The King's room."

" I was, but I finished my duty." Halt was looking at Ferris with ice-glances. Ferris gritted his teeth with fury.

" Do you know about the birthday?" Will asked. Halt smiled.

" Yes, your grandpa told about it. Actually, at first I didn't approve this but he said you want it so much. So, I'm okay with that."

Will smiled and hugged his father tightly.

" I was inviting Uncle Ferris to the party, daddy. He said that he will come!" Will said happily. Halt nodded, but his eyes were locked on his twin. He set Will down slowly.

" You wait me outside, Will. I have something to discuss with Uncle Ferris."

" Okay, daddy. I'll be outside." And with this last word, he ran to the door.

As the door closed, Halt took a step towards Ferris.

" Stay away from my boy, Ferris." he hissed coldy, but also certain. Ferris suddenly exploded like a dynamite.

" Stay away from your boy? Stay away , ha? Tell your _flawless_ boy to stay away from me! I'm not dying to see him!"

" Ferris! I know what are you trying to do! He's a threat for you just like me! If you try to harm him, I destroy you do you understand?! "

Ferris was ready to yell back when he suddenly stop. The boy was the only one Halt really cares, he was like the _breath of life_ to him. So if anything happened to him... like being killed with some intervention from outside... Halt would go mad and flip out.

 _The only thing he's ever wanted in this life._

So he walked closer to his brother while he tried to hide his smile. He leaned to his ear slowly and whispered.

" What would happen if I don't stay away from him, Halt? What would you do?"

Suddenly, Ferris found himself stucked to the wall as Halt was squeezing his throath hard. He groaned with pain.

" If you dare even to _touch_ him, I swear to you that I won't even wait a second to break down the world upon _you!_ "

Then, he let him free and he got out of the room as fast as the wind.

" Daddy?"

Halt turned to the little voice, Will was looking at him with scared eyes, worried.

" Is there anything wrong? You look... Angry." With this word, Halt softened his gestures and held his little hands, kissed him on the forehead.

" Nothing is wrong, dear. Just, I need to ask you a favor."

Will nodded. " Yes, daddy?"

Halt took a deep breath.

" I need you to stay away from Uncle Ferris."

Will's brown eyes looked so shocked right now.

" Stay away? But why? He's my uncle!"

" I know, of course he is. And of course you will have to keep in touch with him. But, as much as possible, try to stay away from him okay? And please don't ask for the reason. Just trust daddy. Deal?"

Will shook his head slowly.

" Deal."

Halt smiled.

" Hey, we must prepare you for the party! Come on, let's choose your clothes!"

As they were going away, inside the room, Ferris was smiling to himself. When he became sure they're gone, he called out his guard.

" Maff!"

Maff came in rushly.

" Yes, my Prince?"

" I want you to find me a posion." His smile grew wider. " I will give my nephew his birthday present."

* * *

" Is everything ready?" The King asked one of the servants.

" Yes, it is Your Majesty. We will start the party when he walks in."

The King of Clonmel nodded and turned Halt.

" He will like it."

" He will love it." Halt corrected his father. " He's crazy about the parties, balloons, lights, and the feast..."

The King flashed a glance to his son.

" Just like the opposite of you, right? " Halt looked at him for a while. Then he turned his head back to the saloon's door.

" I guess he is." he simply replied. The King smiled.

" But you love him more than you love anything in your life. Is it right, also?"

He sighed, remembering his childhood, in Will's age.

" I've never seen love from any of you, father. You have never given me love. Except for Caitlyn, of course. You've given all of your love to Ferris. And not me. I've grown alone. Now let me love my own son. He's my love. He's my all."

Sighing turn was the King's this time.

" We talked about it before, Halt. You'll be the king. But he... Will not. He's so jealous of you."

" I'd rather a piece of love than the throne." Halt hissed, leaving his father speechless.

" Your Majesty, he's coming!"

They collected theirselves with it and prepared.

Little Will walked into the room, holding his mother's hand. He gasped aloud.

" Why are the lights off mom..."

" SURPRISE!"

Will stayed there shocked, his mouth open wide,gasping aloud; just looking over the colorful lights, balloons, dancing songs,confettis, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY WILL!" writings... He screamed and burst into the laughter. Everyone was singing the "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" song. He started to clap his hands and turn around, just trying to dance. When the song finished, Halt felt a little bit shaken for his son ran and hugged him tight. He smiled and kissed the top of his head.

" Happy birthday, my stronghead boy. Daddy loves you so much." he whispered, knew inside that he meant every single word of it. Little prince kissed his father on cheek and hugged him more.

The rest of the night was _perfect._ The King let Will sit on his throne for that night, so Will was on the head of the dinner table. Every meal was prepared from his favorite foods,so Will ate them with relish making his mother pleased. After the dinner, Lady Teresa offered that he can do his first dance with herself, his mother. Will jumped at the offer, for he loved to dance so much. So they danced together,with Lady Teresa's graceful and prety steps,who's so talented in dancing. Will was enjoying too, for he loved his mother too much.

 _One of the most painful things in the world for Halt._

After the dance, they ate the biggest birthday cake that Will has ever seen, also the most delicious one accoarding to his words. When the time came the presents, Will was unable to contain himself. He was jumping on the throne more than ever.

" First me." The King said as he held out a shining coffer to him. When Will opened it, everyone in the room was shocked, including him.

There was a royal crown from the royal gold.

" Father.." Halt tried to protest but The King cut him off before he could say something.

" A crown with the honour of a king." He smiled and fixed the little one's hair." The first of many."

" Oh, Grandpa, and my king, thank you very much,that's very kind of you. I love you!" And he hugged his neck, as the King laughed. " I will always wear it, even when I become the king."

 _You will not be the king,_ Ferris thought. _Not as long as I live._

The other presents was as delightful as the first. His grandmother - finally she started to care for something other than Ferris, Halt thought- gave him a fairytale book, and his sweetheart aunt Caitlyn presented him a wooden sword which Will really really loved to. He made his father promise that he will teach him to use it later. And his mother, Lady Teresa gave him a...

" A mandola!" Will exclaimed. Halt frowned.

" No, it's a lute."

" No, it's a mandola! Mommy told every detail about mandola! I'm sure it's a mandola!"

Lady Teresa laughed. " Yes, it's a mandola, Halt. I will teach him to play, then I'm sure he will enjoy it very much."

" Yes, yes! Oh, mommy come here!" He kissed her on cheek." And what did you get for me, daddy?"

Halt smiled and handed him the big package he's been holding.

" Take it easy." he warned. Will nodded and opened the package slowly.

" A bow?!" He jumped off the throne, puzzled. Everyone was surprised once again. Halt nodded.

" It is called as the 'recurve bow'. Easier to you for the beginning. By the way, it's made by silver."

" Halt, don't you think that he's too little to use a real weapon..." Lady Teresa uttered her worry.

" Of course he is so little!" Halt snarled. " Just, I thought that he can learn to use it after two years."

" Oh, daddy..." Will said, very excited to his present." God, it's the best gift ever! Oh you're the best daddy in the world! Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" He hugged him his neck leaving him breathless.

" Okay, okay! Will! You're smothering me!" Halt tried to set free between Will's laughs.

" Hey,you seem to forget me ha dearest nephew?" someone said behind. Halt was giving him suspicious looks. Will smiled.

" Sorry, Uncle Ferris. What do you have for me?" he asked, excited for a new gift. Ferris gave him the fancy package.

Will ruined the package in a second, too eager to see the gift.

" A teddy bear!" he screamed. " Oh,oh, this is soo sweet!Thank you very much Uncle Ferris! Oh, I will name him..."

His smile faded.

His little hands started to shake and the teddy bear fell to the floor. His beautiful shining eyes were turning to blank ones.

" Will?"

Will looked at his father and said his last word before blackout.

"...Lighter."

And he passed out into his father's strong arms.

" Will! WILL!Will, open your eyes!Call me a doctor NOW! Will, answer me. WILL!"

At the behind, the dark-haired prince Ferris, wasn't sure how much he can pretend. He would never know.

But that night, he was very successful at that.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR YOUR SWEET COMMENTS FOR MY STORY :) I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO.**

 **BY THE WAY, I WILL HAVE SOME AUTHOR NOTES. _Apprentice of Halt_ , YOU ASKED ABOUT PAULINE.I CAN'T GIVE SPOILERS BUT, JUST I CAN SAY THAT, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT :) I HAVE MY WAYS. :)**

 **HAVE A GOOD DAY, LOVE YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rougher

_"A poison..."_

 _"We're not late..."_

 _"Piece of good luck..."_

The five years-old little boy opened his big, shiny brown eyes slowly. The first thing he felt was exhaustion, and _pain_ ; neither of them was familiar to him, all of his muscles were aching and he had no energy even to move a single finger.

"Halt,Halt he's awake! Oh my little boy..."

He frowned. It was his mother's voice, but she was...Crying? He tried to sit up but he failed immediately, then he decided to waste his energy to speak.

"What... Happened..." he could say, his little head was booming, and his vision was still a blur. He heard some footsteps so he raised his head a little, to meet his mother's bloodshot eyes.

"Oh,God,oh my God... Thank you, thank you you accept our wish..." The young woman could say and she started to cry again. He saw someone wrapped his arms around her and whispered something. Immediately, he realised his father.

" You scared us so much, boy." His father said with a faded smile when they made eye-contact. Will couldn't see the same redness in his eyes, but sensed how much he fought against the tears inside.

"You were scared?" he asked softly, just could hardly believe it. Halt nodded, still smiling, but a _painful_ smile.

"I was." he said. Will opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by his mom.

"Any pain, honey? Any suffering or, numbness? The healers said that the poison can leave some side effects like..."

"Teresa," Halt warned her, but he was too late. Will's eyes were wide open.

"Poison?" he asked in disbelief. " I was... Poisoned?"

"It's nothing, Will." Halt said quickly, and lifted Lady Teresa up. " Dear, I think you should rest. Come on, go and have some sleep. And leave me and my son alone."

Lady Teresa opened her mouth to protest, but she knew that it won't have any effect.. So she got out of the room.

Halt sat his bedside and he started to ran his hand through Will's wild hair, being sure that it won't hurt him. Will yawned. He always loved it when his father touched his hair.

"What really happened to me, daddy?"he asked curiously. Halt sighed.

"You just... Suddenly fell sick. And very sick. That 's why your mother was crying." He explained. But Will was a stubborn boy.

"Mommy said something about poison. Was I poisoned, daddy? Be honest, please." Halt sighed again. He forced a smile.

"You had a food poisoning,Will. Probably from the birthday cake. It's not anything. My strong boy has overcome with it. You need to rest now. Try to sleep. The head pounding will pass soon." Will nodded.

"Will you stay with me?"

"You want me to stay with you?" Will nodded again.

"I need you beside me.I need your stong arms around me so I will get better."

Halt paused for a while. He knew that he was like a hero to his son. To Will, he could do anything, he could cope with any problem, no matter how big or small it is. He took a deep breath. He was really scared while his son was lying there, motionless, just like he's dead, _lifeless_ , and he will not wake up again... Oh, he thought the possibility of him dying, just passing out and leaving him alone in this world, maybe for a million times. He didn't show it of course, it's been a long time since he cried, but inside, the feeling had _killed_ him, clearly killed him.

There was two option in front of him.

And he smiled, then slowly entered the warm bed as he felt Will pulling him closer. He let out a deep breath when Will rested his head on his chest, his short arms trying to wrap his body. He pulled his son to himself and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled the sheets onto them and rubbed his son's back.

"Yeah, it's better." Will murmured, before he fell into a deep, deep seep. Halt looked over his closed eyes and messy hair for a long while.

"Yes." he confirmed finally. "Absoluetly it is."

* * *

Halt opened his eyes after two hours. He saw the little boy still sleeping deeply. He smiled and pulled back from him very slowly. Will murmured something and turned his back, to go on his sweet dreams.

Halt took a deep breath and slowly walked out of the room. The servants waiting outside the door bowed their heads. Halt turned them.

"You will not leave from this door. No one will leave my prince alone even for a second. All of his stuffs will be disinfected immediately. I've already changed the other servants, you know. If any stranger comes in, I instatly take your lives with my own hands. Understood?"

Everyone shook their head into fear. Halt nodded and started to walk to Ferris's room. Suddenly, he stopped as he remembered something.

"Send the best knights in the castle right after me. And hurry up."

* * *

"You can't do even one _thing_ right!" Ferris yelled to his assistant Maff. "That little brat was supposed to be DEAD!" He sat to his bed, rubbing his head.

Maff was speechless, he was stuttering something silly.

"I-I-I don't understand what happened, my prince. That was one of the most powerful poisons, he was supposed to be dead instantly..."

"But he DIDN'T!" Ferris shouted again. "It's clear enough that he's got Halt's resistance. He's stronger than I guess." He collapsed to the couch into disappointment one more time.

"My Prince! My Prince stop please!"

Ferris frowned with that sounds from outdoor and he stood up immediately. Maff was alarmed as well. They looked at each other. Following this eye-contact, the door opened roughly and Halt came in with five knights behind him.

"Halt what are you..."

Ferris couldn't finish his sentence because of the sharp sword that wrapped around his neck. Three of the knights was ready to destroy him, and Maff was also inactive by the other two. Ferris groaned with the pressure on his throat.

"What the hell are you doing Halt what does it mean?!" He yelled in panic, the pressure was increasing. When he looked over his twin, he saw a very angry man.

"You've gone too far." he said calmly, but Ferris could see the fury flowing from his eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?" he said innocently but Halt was too angry to take this.

"Don't pretend to me, Ferris! We both know what I'm talking about!"

Ferris decided to shut his mouth this time. But Halt continued.

"I've told you. I've told you that I will destroy you when you touch him! You knew that I could do it!" Ferris took a deep breath but immediately regretted this. He could see the warm blood that starting to drop from his throat.

"What will you do, now? Will you kill me?" Halt shook his head.

"You didn't even hesitate to kill my son! Your nephew!"

"A threat." he corrected his brother. "Come on, don't even stop. Kill me. Right now. Right here."

They looked at each other's eyes for a while. Then Halt flashed a glance to the soldiers and they let him free. Ferris fell on his knees and started coughing. He heard a whisper from his brother.

"I'm not you. I'm not that low."

Ferris closed his eyes.

"It willl be the last, Ferris. Or I will last it forever."

Without one more word,he walked to the door. But before he could go out, he freeze with his brother's voice.

"The boy is softening you, Halt. He's not something you can be proud of. He's just ruining your proud! A threat for me, a threat for you. Remember this, my _old rough_ brother."

Halt walked out with speed and rage.

* * *

Lady Teresa starled with the sound of opening door. She turned around to only see Halt walking in.

"How's Will?" She asked instantly. Halt caressed her pale arms.

"He's okay, don't worry. Just sleeping."

"You're coming from his room?" Halt shook his head.

"No. I was just correcting Ferris." Lady Teresa raised her concerned eyes.

"Are you sure he has done it?"

"Yes I am. But don't worry. He can't dare to touch him again." Lady Teresa nodded and leaned to her husband's lips to press a kiss. But Halt instantly pulled away.

"I'm so tired, Teresa. I will directly go to sleep." Lady Teresa sighed.

"Why are you doing this, Halt?" Halt looked at her.

"Doing what?"

"This! You're always running, just staying away from me. Come on, we had only one night in five years. Okay, if you hate me, it's fine. Just say it and then we're over."

"I don't hate you, Teresa!" Halt protested.

"Then why?Why are you doing this? Halt I love you."

 _But I don't love you._

"Do you love me, Halt?"

"Of course, Teresa, I do." Halt said softly. He was a smooth liar.

"Then prove it."

Halt frowned. "You don't believe me? With this, Lady Teresa burst out.

"No I don't! You're nothing more than words! Words, words, words!"

Halt was now completely red from rage. "Fine, I will show you then!"

"It's better if you walk away and say that you don't me.."

She couldn't finish her sentence. Halt was kissing her hard. He was kissing her furiously, roughly, but passionately. Lady Teresa wrapped her arms around her husband and just melted into the kiss. She was feeling so happy.

Just unlike Halt was.

* * *

 **\- After Two Days -**

Will frowned. He was trying to climb a tree, but he was failing every single time. It had been two days since he healed completely and straight away, started to running. When he was about to try again, he heard footsteps.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed and starting to run him. Halt stopped and watched his son hugging his legs tightly.

"I haven't seen you for two days. Oh, missed you daddy." He smiled happily.

 _The boy is softening you, Halt._

Halt sighed and pulled away from him.

"You're hugging me so often, Will. You must do it fewer." He said in a cold tone. Willl was surprised.

"I've been thinking that you like me to do." He could said, but Halt shook his head.

"I don't like it anymore." Will seemed a little broken but he smiled.

"Okay. If you don't want me to, then I won't." He smiled again."I love you, daddy."

Halt didn't respond but Will laughed.

"I was trying to climb the tree, daddy. But I'm failing! I just keep failing and failing! Come on come with me and then you can teach me. And of course, you can hold me if I fall. Come on daddy!" He giggled and held his father's hand. And he started to run to the tree.

"Will, stop..." Halt started. Will was still running.

 _A threat for me, a threat for you._

"Will, _STOP_!"

Will was shocked in his place. His father had just...Shouted at him? He turned around.

"It's enough! You're nothing more than a naughty kid! You always annoy me, you're irrepressible, you are irresponsible! I'm sick and tired of you! No play anymore, understood?!"

Will was frozen on the ground. The tears was slowly filling his beautiful eyes.

"Daddy..." he started, but he was interrupted again.

"And don't call me 'daddy.' It's so childish. You're growing up. Father is better." Halt said, trying not to look into his eyes. Wil's tears was falling to his cheeks. But he kept his head high. He could be five-year old, but he had a pride too, a pride which coming from his father.

"As you wish, _father_." He snapped and started to run to the castle, crying so hard. He was so, so broken.

Halt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _I'm not soft. I'm not soft._

 _And maybe just too rough to love._

* * *

Will cried during all night. His little sobs were so heartbreaking, his body was trembling beneath the sheets. His pillow was very wet, from his bottomless tears.

 _The life was about you_  
 _when the life was only about me_  
 _You could never run away or hide_  
 _When I loved you that much._

"Daddy,why..." he murmured,just feeling so cold inside. He closed his eyes. "What did I do?" And still murmuring, he fell asleep in an uncomfortable position.

 _Where did I went wrong?_  
 _Somewhere that you think it's right_  
 _I know how much you feel alone_  
 _When you pretend as if you're alright._

Halt sighed. He was in front of his son's room, looking at the closed door. He closed his eyes. He was fighting with so much emotion inside and it was really too much for him.

 _Everybody lies, father_  
 _Everybody harms to you, everybody's harsh_  
 _I'm the only truth, the part of your life_  
 _The part of your pride,which is why you stay far._

"Open this _dammit_ door!" he whispered himself."What wrong with you?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Like before, there was two option before him.

 _'He is not something you can be proud! He's just ruining your proud!'_

He thought of Ferris's words. Then he remembered his times when he was only five. He remembered the pain, the ignorance, the sadness, the despair.

 _'Daddy I love you.'_

Love.

And without hesistate, he opened the door.

 _I will love you._  
 _Until the world collapses._  
 _Until the universe falls numb_  
 _Until the moon gives up on rising._  
 _I will not give up on you._

He smiled when he saw the little sleeping body on the couch. He sat beside him and smoothed his never-ever-smooth hair. Then he lied down, to Will's side wrapping his arms around the boy's was raining outside, he could hear the magnificent sound from the window. Will has always hated this kind of weather, however.

"I'm sorry." he whispered and rested his chin on Will's shouder to fall into a dreamy sleep.

 _I will be with you._  
 _No matter what you do_  
 _No matter how you are_  
 _Because every step you take, good or bad_  
 _Is leading to me._  
 _Daddy, I'm stronger._  
 _I'm rougher. I'm harder._  
 _You will love me like this_  
 _When one day you understand that_

 _"Your pride is nothing compares to me."_

* * *

 ** _HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!_**

 ** _THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS :) WE WILL START THE REAL ADVENTURE IN A FEW CHAPTERS. WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, FEEL EXCITED :) BY THE WAY, HALT STILL DOES NOT LOVE TERESA. HE'S JUST DOING IT FROM HIS FAMOUS STUBBORNESS. :))  
_**

 ** _HAVE A GOOD DAY!_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Only A Throne Back

Will opened his eyes yawning. He had been dreaming about puppies so he really didn't want to wake up from his perfect dream.

He was getting ready to get up when he freeze with an another yawning sound from behind.

"Good morning." Someone said. "Wake up anymore it's getting late."

Will slowly turned his back inside the bed. After a few seconds, he was looking at his father's brown eyes - just like his.

After a long silence between, Halt frowned.

"Really? You won't say something? No questions about the yesterday? No taking promises to play in the woods for a whole day? Seriously? Nothing?"

Will shook his head. Halt took a deep breath.

"I taught you what 'offended' means, right?" Will nodded. He had asked the word's meaning a few weeks ago.

"And now we're offended?"

Will thought for a few minutes. When he nodded again, Halt groaned.

"You will not talk to me?" Will shook his head as "no". Halt decided to try his best.

"And not even if I play with you?"

Will shook his head again. Halt sighed in defeat.

"Well, I deserved it, though." He shook his head. "Do you know you make me feel 5 sometimes. What would happen if you didn't get my stubborn attidute, ha?.."

Will didn't respond but he could feel the tears starting to fill his eyes. He bowed his head a little to hide away the tears. But not so long, he felt a hand under his chin and soon he was eye to eye with his father.

"You cried too much last night, right?"

Will couldn't hold his little tears this time and they started falling one by one to his pale cheek.

"Will, I'm sorry. I don't know if you will understand what I will talk about right now but... I am 22 years old. Maybe it sounds you like a giant age but believe me, it is not. I was only 17 when you were born. I was just too young to raise a child, Will. Thanks to Gods that they gave me a boy like you. You've made a lot of things easier. But... I've become your father before I could truly understand what a father means. This is why I will always feel a part of me missing. I'm not a good father, it's true but it wasn't my choice. It was never. But I promise you Will, I promise right here and right now, that I will never leave you alone in this world. I will always be there when you reach out for me. _Will_ , look at me, look _into_ my eyes. You're my son. You're my blood. And I don't care anybody else in this world except you. Maybe you don't have any idea what I am talking about but you will understand me better when you grow up. And I'm not gonna leave your side when you are growing up. This I promise you. I love you, Will. I really love you. You're the best gift which ever given to me. And that's why I always thank to my Gods for giving you to me."

Halt saw Will sigh and trying to suppress his sobs. Halt wasn't sure he could bear the boy's sobs so he decided to hurry up.

"Now do you understand how much I'm sorry?" he asked in a soft tone. Will nodded, still fighting with the unheard sobs.

"And will you forgive me if I promise that I will never do it again?" he continued. Will nodded again when a whimper left his lips. Halt smiled miserably.

"Come here." he said and held her son tightly when he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Halt was rubbing Will's back while Will buried his face into his father's chest. He was so small, he couldn't understand what the sadness means but what he has felt for two days was just too much and absolutely unbearable for him.

When a sob finally escaped his lips, Halt tightened his arms around him more.

"No,no,Will; don't cry, just don't cry." he whispered as one of his hands was smoothing the boy's hair. When another sob did the same thing, Halt felt his hands gripping a piece of hair.

"Don't cry, Will, it's not you when you cry." he whispered again, but still holding him, just don't let go. They stayed like that until Will had come himself and slowly pulled away from the big body holding him. And he smiled.

 _Finally,_ Halt thought.

"I can say you daddy again?" Halt laughed.

"Yes you can. Now, breakfast time. We must go immediately or your mom will go mad." Will laughed and jumped off the bed. When they were getting ready to go, the door opened and the King's assistant, Loka, came in.

"My Prince..." he bowed. And he turned to Will. "And my little prince..."

"Loka?" Halt asked. "What's wrong, you usually work in this hour. Anything happened?"

Halt realised the assistant took a deep breath and bowed his head more.

"I'm... I'm so sorry my prince."

Halt frowned.

"Loka what's going on?"

"The King, your father...Is so sick. He has fallen into a coma. He's about to...die."

* * *

"Oh,Richard,wake up please..." the Queen murmured while Lady Teresa rubbed her shoulders.

"Please, my queen, keep your cool. I believe that our king will be alright in no time." she said but it had no effect on the queen.

The silence between them cracked when the doors opened and Halt came in.

"Father..." he murmured in disbelief, looking at the unconscious king in the bed.

"Oh my God what happened?" he asked, his father was so healty a day ago, and now...

"I don't know. We were talking this morning, just a normal speak and... And he suddenly passed out. The doctors said that... He has fallen a coma oh my God..." The Queen started to cry again as Lady Teresa hugged her. Halt blinked. This was just so unfamiliar to him, for his father was always strong, always like an indestructible stone, and never this weak, but always up, always standing like a tree. Yes, he hated him, because he had ignored him for years; but in any case, he was still his father.

"Loka said that... He's about to..."

"Never say that word!" The queen snapped, then went back to crying on Lady Teresa's shoulder. Halt took a deep breath.

"Mother, I know you hate me but please just try to treat me like a... _son_ ha?"

She turned him with icy eyes, and when she opened her mouth to say something sure he wouldn't like; but she was divided with a child's voice.

"Grandpa?"

Halt turned around to see his son looking at the bed with a confused look on his face. Halt sighed.

"Guards, take him out."

"No! Tell me! What is wrong with Grandpa? Why is he lying in the bed?" Will argued.

"Will I promise you he's fine. Now, guards take him out."

When a guard catch him from his belly, he started to flutter.

"No! No let me free! Now! Release me now!" Will struggled.

"Take him to his room." Halt could say. Will was still shouting when the guard took him out.

Halt closed his eyes.

"Teresa, I don't want him to learn about this." Lady Teresa nodded in agreement. Halt took an another deep breath.

"Father?" someone said behind. Halt saw his brother and his sister at the door.

"Oh father..." Caitlyn ran to the King's bedside crying. Ferris's eyes were filled with tears too.

"Mother is it true what I heard?" he asked. The Queen started to cry again making a tear fell from Ferris's eyes. Then he turned to Halt with fury.

"You! You did this!" he screamed. Halt was shocked.

"Me? I did this? Ferris what on earth you're talking about?!" he asked but Ferris was too deaf to hear him.

"You did this! You tried to kill my father so you can be the king! You did this!" He went on but Halt was too angry right now.

"Ferris! Be careful when you're talking to me! How can you think that I can hurt our father?" Ferris only _laughed_.

"You have _never_ loved him! As he has _never_ loved you! You did this! You should be punished!"

Halt tried to come at him but Lady Teresa stopped him hard. Halt was trembling from anger.

"It's okay, guys! Your father is sick here and you're arguing! Collect yourselves!" She snapped. Halt just walked to the door and got out of the room, away from his family.

* * *

 _Or only one part of his family._

He opened the doors leading him to his son's room. What he saw was terrifying:

"I said LEAVE ME FREE! You can't hold me here! I want to GO OUTSIDE now let me FREE!" Will was shouting to the soldiers. Halt walked in and took him in his arms.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Stay calm. Shhh Will it's okay. No shouting. No struggle. Okay."

Will was calm by the time, and he calmed down slowly. But his confusion wasn't calm at all.

"Daddy why is Gradpa lying on the bed? What's wrong with him? Why you don't let me see him? Loka said that he's about to... die. What would happen when a person died?"

Halt closed his eyes. His son was aware of so much thing but he had never told him about death, either not his mother.

He tried to smile.

"Well, first things first. _So much_ question." he whispered, making Will murmur something like 'I'm sorry'. Halt shook his head.

"Now, calm down. Your grandpa is just... a little bit sick. But he will be alright. I promise. I didn't want you to see him like that because you could be sad when you see him lying in the bed. But I promise you, he is okay, just sleeping. And he will wake up. Okay?"

Will nodded and hugged his neck. Halt took a deep breath.

"Now, I will set on somebody to play with you. They can teach you to use your wooden sword. What I promised right? Deal?"

Will nodded.

"But I will see him when he is awake, alright?"

Halt nodded one more time.

"I'm alright with that. Now, go to the garden. I'll see you again, okay?"

* * *

"He will _not_ be the king, Maff."

The assistant bowed his head with fear. Yes, he was loyal to his lord, but killing the heir of the crown? That was too dangerous.

"My Prince, please I beg you to think. We can't kill Prince Halt now. Everyone will be suspicious of you. It is so dangerous."

Ferris was treading his room.

"I know! But my father can die any moment and one moment later Halt can be the king! I can't risk that!"

Maff gulped down.

"So what do you suggest, my Prince?"

Ferris breathed and smiled.

"He will not be killed, Maff. He will _have_ to disclaim the throne. To _me._ "

This time, he laid his brown eyes onto Maff's eyes.

"And he will do it because of the ones he _loves_."

* * *

The Queen felt a hand on her shoulder waking her up. She had fallen asleep on the chair while she was watching her husband.

"Mother, you're tired." someone said, and when she raised her head, she saw Halt.

"Come on, get some sleep. I will watch him until the morning."

The Queen shook her head.

"No. I have to stay here. With him. He needs me."

Halt sighed.

"And you need sleep. I'm sure he would want the same thing, too. Please, mother. I can watch him."

She shook her head again.

"Understand me, Halt. I can't leave him. If I go to sleep I can't get any sleep either."

Halt nodded. Then he sat beside her, looking over his father.

"You are so anxious." he said slowly. The Queen answered without looking at him.

"And what would you offer me to be?" A shaky smile touched Halt's lips.

"Can I ask a question?"

"I don't think you will take 'no' as an answer." Halt nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever really loved him?"

The Queen was frozen with this question. She looked at his son's eyes. There was a silence for a while. Then the queen sighed.

"Maybe. Or I just... respected him sometimes. Some rarely times. I've never thought to fall in love with him, honestly. I was forced to marry him when I was only sixteen. I was nothing but a child, there was no way I could be in love with him. We've always argued with each other. We've argued over and over again, for years. He has won my respect, true. But love... I don't know. Anyway love or not, I can't bear his...death either way. I can't imagine a life without him." she sighed again.

"Wow." She looked at Halt with this.

"What?"

"You have _never_ ever answered any of my questions that long. Wow." This made the Queen smile.

"So I think we're making progress." she said but Halt refused it.

"Oh, I really don't think so."

When a small laugh escaped the Queen's lips, Halt turned her with confusion. She used to never... laugh when she's with him. He smiled weaky, too. Something he didn't used to do very often.

"Why you don't love me at all, ha?" Halt said, making the Queen turn to him. "Although we are so much like each other."

And she was _speechless_.

"You don't even have an answer to 'why', right?" Halt said with a deep sigh. But the answer came right after that.

"Maybe because you remind me your father so much."

Halt looked deep into his mother's beautiful green eyes. And before he could even reply, the doors opened.

"My Queen, my Prince..." Loka bowed as Halt shook his head to him to go on.

"The soldiers brought prince Will from the garden. He's sleeping in his room now. He played all day."

Halt shook his head.

"Thank you for the information, Loka. You can go now and, take care of him."

Loka bowed again.

"How's... our King now?" he asked cautiously. The Queen sighed.

"He will be better, Loka. He has to be. You can go to sleep."

Loka nodded and walked out quietly.

"Where is Caitlyn?" Halt asked to his mother.

"She passed out after you argued with Ferris. She is in her room, resting. The healers gave her some medicine to help her sleep."

Halt nodded.

"Where is Ferris then?"

* * *

 _Tonight, and it's over._

The young man took a deep breath. He was watching the stars settled down to the beautiful night. He was under a Judas-tree, feeling the sweetness of the light rain. He took a breath again.

 _Try to relax. You're close to your victory. Your glory._

"My prince?"

He turned around to see his assistant lost into the shadows. He could hardly pick him out into the heavy darkness.

"We're waiting for your order." he said quietly. Ferris sucked the air into his lungs.

 _Only one order._

"Take everybody away from him until he stays all alone." He looked over the five year-old body lying on the ground, hands and feet tied up, unconscious.

"Take everything away until his throne becomes the only thing left behind from his old life."

* * *

Halt opened his eyes gasping. He blinked several times to understand when he fell asleep. But he couldn't.

He looked around. His father was still lying on the bed but his mother wasn't around. He was surprised but he decided to wait. So he waited.

Waited.

And waited.

He frowned at the situation. His mother was the one who never left his father's side last night and now she was missing. He stood up and opened the door. No one, including soldiers, was around. He frowned again. Something was going wrong.

He walked out of the room, slowly closed the door and made his way to the Queen's room. As he was passing the corridor, he realised that there was no soldier again.

He stopped when he arrived her room. He knocked the door but there was no reply. He knocked again. Still no answer.

"Mother?" He called out. "My Queen?" He tried.

But nothing came.

He opened the doors to see a gorgeous and very neat department with no one in there.

"Mother?" He called again. "Are you there?"

"Seems like she is not," he murmured to himself after a long while. Then he walked out of the room once again with the new idea came his mind. He reached Caitlyn's room quickly.

After two unanswered knock, he came into the room. Luckily, he saw his sister lying on the couch.

"Finally Caitlyn there you are, have you se...Teresa?"

She was not his sister.

She was his _wife_.

Teresa groaned with pain. Halt was still shocked.

"What are you doing here? What the hell is happening?"

Teresa groaned again. Halt came closer to see something exactly shocked him.

She was bleeding.

"Oh my God..." He could say. Her beautiful white dress was covered with blood and she was holding her stomach. Halt was too shocked to move and help her violent wound.

"God what... What happened..." He could say as he fell on his knees from confusion. And he could stay like that until he came himself.

If there wasn't a scream which broke his heart into thousand pieces.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"No..." He whispered. He was just too numb to feel now. "No,no..." He tried to stand up but he stumbled. He held onto something to stand right.

It was his son's scream.

"No no no... NO! WILL!"

And he started to ran outside, to his son with all of the strength he could barely gather.

* * *

 **I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THE DELAY! :) I WAS SO BUSY THAT I WASN'T EVEN ABLE TO WRITE AN APOLOGIZE NOTE. :/**

 **ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU'LL FORGIVE ME WITH THIS GRIPPING CHAPTER! :))) WE'LL SEE ARALUEN IN THE STORY SOON. AND, BY THE WAY, I HAVE SOME REPLIES FOR SOME REVIEWS.**

 ** _Something like me - YEEEEAH, YOU'RE RIGHT! :) I KNOW I MAKE HIM TOO MUCH, I DON'T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE HE'S A PRINCE AND HALT'S SON SO HE HAS TO BE AWARE OF MANY THINGS, OR I JUST DO WRONG :)) I'VE TRIED TO MAKE IT UP IN THIS CHAPTER I HOPE THAT I DIDN'T MESS UP ;) I WILL TRY FOR BETTER. THANKS FOR YOUR ADVICE ;)_**

 ** _AND DEAR GUEST, YES CROWLY WILL BE IN THE STORY AS I POINTED OUT IN THE INFORMATION OF THE STORY. BUT, ABOUT PAULINE... AND THE OTHERS; I JUST DON'T KNOW :) I HAVE SOMETHING IN MY MIND BUT THE FUTURE WILL BE SURPRISE FOR ME TOO :)_**

 **HEY GUYS, PLEASE DON'T CUT OFF YOUR REVIEWS BECAUSE OF THE DELAY ALRIGHT?! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND I WOULD LOVE TO IF YOU LEAVE SOME COMMENT FOR THE CHAPTER :)) LOVE YOUUUU! SEE YOU SOON!**

 **AND, DON'T FORGET TO HAVE A GOOD DAY :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Don't Belong

"WILL!"

While he was running in the dark, long corridor; the only thing he could feel was his son's painful scream in his ears. However, in this _damn_ long corridor, he couldn't see anybody alive. It was like everybody had suddenly become invisible. Halt stopped to look around.

"Will! Will, where are you? WILL!"

He was shouting at the top of his lungs but it was no useful. Suddenly, he felt two strong hands grabbing his arms tightly.

"Prince Halt, you're called to a very important place." A soldier said in a rough tone. Halt closed his eyes as four soldiers were taking him somewhere uncertain. He was feeling as he was hit by a rock, he was completely senseless. He could barely whisper.

"You're... You're Ferris's men. Where are you taking me? Where... Where's my son?" he asked tiredly but no answer came. The soldiers pushed him into a room and soon he was kneeling down on the ground with two soldiers pushing his shoulders hard. When he raised his eyes, he was looking at his brother.

Ferris smiled. "Welcome, brother. For a moment I thought you'll never come."

Halt was looking into the evil eyes. He was hardly breathing now.

"You're not my brother." He whispered. "You're the brother of Devil. I _disgust_ you!"

Ferris sighed but he kept smiling.

"You don't have a choice for insults, my dear twin. You have something so much more important to deal." Then he took his golden goblet filled with marvelous white wine.

"Oh, Hibernian drink... " Ferris closed his eyes with the enjoy."I've always loved it. Do you want some?"

Halt was shaking from the anger and the shock of the recent events.

"Ferris where is my son?" he asked. Ferris's smile grew wider as he continued to drink his delicious wine.

"I don't know. Where is he is he lost?" Halt closed his eyes.

"Ferris what did you do to him? I heard his...scream what did you do to him?"

Ferris sighed and looked at his reflection in the goblet with an apologetic look. Halt squeezed his closed eyes tightly. The pain was unbearable.

"No..." he whispered as a tear fell from his eyes. He wasn't suppose to be dead like that, oh everything was his fault and now his son was out of life because of him and he would never fix this up...

"He's alive."

He opened his eyes wildly, he was looking at his brother now with hope flames in his eyes. He let out a deep breath with the relief. But it didn't last so long.

"Alive but okay... You will decide this."

Halt frowned at this unclear explanation. He tried to stand but the soldiers pushed him down.

"Don't hurt him." he said only. Ferris nodded.

"Open the door." he ordered. When the doors opened, a child cried out loud.

"Daddy!"

"Oh my son..."

Halt was shocked by now. His son had scars on his face, and his leg was bleeding badly. He was crying as a soldier held him roughly from his back.

"Daddy..."

Halt tried to stand up again but he failed again. Over and over again. He shouted.

"Will, Will stay strong. I'm here. I'm with you. They can't hurt you. I'm here. Just stay strong. Will, I'm right here!"

Will was sobbing when Ferris ordered one more time. While the doors were closing, Will tried to kick the doors with his last strength. But the soldier grasped his belly and threw him to the ground. Will screamed in pain as the doors closed.

"Will, Will! Open the door! WILL!" Halt roared until the crying sounds died away and all the words behind the door disappeared beneath Ferris's presence.

Halt closed his eyes.

"Let him go." he whispered. "Ferris, let him go I'll do anything but let him go. He doesn't have any fault."

Ferris smiled.

"You saw your wife, am I right? She was in pain." His eyes closed a little with a fake sorrow.

Halt was frozen. He had completely forgotten about Lady Teresa.

"Gods she was wounded..." Halt gritted his teeth. "Tell me you didn't. Tell me you didn't try to kill her."

Ferris opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry,Halt. You can't do anything for her now."

And Halt felt as his heart stopped.

Ferris shook his hand indifferently.

"You'll get used to that in time. Come on, Halt, you've never loved her." Ferris said laughing. But his laugh was frozen in a flash with his brother's senseless voice.

"What can _you_ know about _love_?"

Ferris gritted his teeth. He turned to Halt with rage.

"The soldiers are waiting my order, Halt. Watch your word! I can kill your precious son any moment _I_ like."

Halt looked at him for a long time. His eyes were covered with pain and grief.

"What do you want?" he asked. Ferris smiled.

"Finally we came to diplomacy." He winked. "You will _beg_ me."

"What?" Halt hissed. Ferris smiled.

"Would you do it, Halt? Would you _beg_ me for your son? To save him? Would you?"

Halt sighed. He had never begged to anyone before. Never, for nothing, for nobody. He closed his eyes. His pride was fighting hard against him.

 _You have no choice._

"Ferris... please." Halt took a deep breath. Ferris smiled wider.

"Sorry I can't hear you." he pressed. Halt sighed.

 _You have to keep him alive._

"Please. Ferris please. Don't touch him. Don't hurt him. I...beg you. He's so small. So weak. He doesn't even know what 'death' means. He is not supposed to die. He has a long life to live. Please. Don't kill him. Take me, take my life but not him. Let him go." Halt breathed. Then he closed his eyes with pain.

Ferris laughed.

"Oh my God... That was _flawless_." Then he nodded. "Guees, I can take that to think anymore."

Halt opened his eyes.

"How? I did what you said to me! Now let him free and keep your promise!"

Ferris smiled and put his hand to his brother's shoulder.

"You have something else to do for me. Then maybe I'll think to forgive our dear sister Caitlyn's life."

Halt was frozen in his place once again.

"No, no... You can't be that cruel. You can't be." he replied but Ferris shook his head.

"You don't want to see how serious I am by living, believe me. Now. I'm gonna ask for one thing and you're gonna do it without any questions and hesitations. No questioning."

Halt couldn't even find the strength to respond by words.

"You will give your crown to me." Ferris said seriously. Halt frowned.

"You know I won't. I don't want to be a king but I can't leave Clonmel on your hands. I _promised_."

"Promised? To who? Our father? He won't live so long, Halt. A promise does not capture my attention."

Halt was so astonished that he wasn't aware of his breathing, like he was mixed up in a storm, he wasn't even sure that he was alive. He took a deep breath. Ferris nodded in understanding.

"I will give you time to think. But only for one night. You will not see your son. You will be locked in a room. Only one night, Halt. Think, and make the right choice as you always do. And, Halt, believe me, time is against to you."

Ferris stood and looked at the Maff who nodded back to him.

"Take him out."

* * *

 _Dun Kilty was rocking with the inexperienced, young lady's tearing screams in that morning. As she squeezed the Queen's hand roughly, two servants were cleaning the sweat in her forehead._

 _When she screamed at the top of her lungs, the Queen squeezed her hand back._

 _"Come on Teresa, you can do it!" she encouraged her, familiar to the pain she was feeling right now. "Just one more push!"_

 _"AAAAAA-it... HUURTS!" she screamed one last time and the pain was suddenly gone._

 _With a baby's crying._

 _"Is...it... boy or girl?" Teresa asked with half-opened eyes. The Queen smiled at her with the baby in her arms._

 _"A boy, Teresa. You've had a very sweet boy."_

 _Teresa closed her eyes completely in bliss. She was so happy that she gave birth to a boy less ago. The Queen realised that she fell_ _asleep immediately. She smiled and turned to the servants._

 _"Call the King and Prince Halt. He's had a little boy."_

 _Outside the door, the young prince Halt and the King was waiting in worry. The King was used to the scene but Halt was unable to stop treading the corridor. The King sighed deeply._

 _"For the Heavens Halt stop moving!" he roared. But it was useless. Halt turned to him with feverish eyes._

 _"I can't help it, father!" As he returned to his endless steps, the door opened and a smiling servant bowed._

 _"My King, my Prince... Lady Teresa gave birth to a little boy. You can come in."_

 _The King laughed in bliss and entered the room. Halt was confused but he followed his father. And the moment he stepped into the room, a baby cried._

 _"Oh My God..." The King said and walked to his wife holding the baby."He's so sweet... Welcome, our little prince."_

 _As his parents were caring the little one, Halt was breathless. God he was... so little! He had never seen a newborn baby in his life. And that was his baby._

 _"Teresa fell sleeping. It was a hard birth." The Queen said as her husband who playing with the baby. Then they realised their son standing like a statue._

 _"Halt, do you want to hold him?" The King asked softly. When no answer came, the King stood up and walked to his son with the baby in his arms. The realization came when Halt saw he was about to take the boy in his arms._

 _"Father, I'm not sure that I can hold him..." he protested, he had never hold a baby before. The King smiled._

 _"Rule, don't let him fall. Other rule, no. Now, come on." he said and gave him to Halt's lap._

 _Halt was competely in shock. The baby had a piece of brown hair, and is big brown eyes were looking with naughty twinkles inside. He was a beautiful baby. But, still he was so small!_

 _The baby yawned in his father's arms and closed his shiny eyes. But he opened them after a few seconds. Halt started to swing him gently. The baby was playing with his shirt buttons with his short arms. Unconsciously, Halt grasped his little hand with his hand._ _The baby met with the touch with a...strange sound happily. Halt was astonished to his perfect features and his snow-white hands. Halt slowly bent down and kissed his small palm. He was astonished with his pure baby scent so he breathed deeply to feel the smell. The baby was running his other hand through his father's face. Halt smiled._

 _"So what will we name him?"_

 _Halt raised his head to his smiling parents. Teresa was still asleep. He turned his head to the peaceful face resting in his lap._

 _"Will." he said, somehow he was eye to eye with his son. "His name is Will."_

 _Then he kissed his forehead making Will move a little bit._

 _"Will..." he whispered to himself as no one could hear him. "My son."_

 _Another reason to smile at._

* * *

Hat opened his eyes in the midnight from his dream. His eyes were watery, and his muscles were aching. He frowned at the bad ache. Ferris's soldiers had put him to a bedless room and he was tied up. He had fallen asleep after they locked him there. When he remembered the events, he squeezed his eyes tight.

"It...hurts." he said in pain. "God it hurts too much..."

 _I will make a choice,_ he thought. _And my life will change forever._

 _If I make the wrong choice, I will kill them._

 _I will kill him._

Halt took a deep breath. Every step he learned to take, every breath he learned to breathe, every life he learned to bear was threatening him right now. He was feeling so faithless to the life. Because the life was against to him.

 _But he must have a chance._

Halt took a deep breath again

 _'I'm sorry, Halt. You can't do anything for her now.'_

 _He killed Teresa._

Halt closed his eyes.

 _He's a killer._

He gritted his teeth.

 _Do you think that he will hesitate to kill your son?_

Behind the closed eyes,Halt coud remember his promise.

 _'..I will never leave you alone in this world.'_

 _Tonight he is alone._

"Why you don't stop fighting with me?" he asked with fatigue, against the God. "Look at me, _God_ , you will take my hand. You will hold me! You will help me! You don't have right to bring me down in this word while I didn't do anything to deserve your rage! You gave me Will. Now you don't have right to take him back! He belongs to me anymore and _not_ you! You gave him a life and now you have to keep him alive! You have to, are we very very clear?! Now you will help me. Hold my hand. And you'll make me feel that you're wth me! Show me a way! Show me a way because I don't know where is my way anymore..."

 _Oh, morning, please don't come so fast..._

* * *

Ferris opened the door, entering his brother's was on the ground, hands tied up, and looking at him without blinking. This made him feel uncomfortable but he protected his smile.

"Good morning, brother. Have you slept well?"

Halt's eyes were bloodshot.

"Do I seem like I got any sleep to my eyes from there?" he snapped. Ferris's smile faded.

"You don't understand from jokes,seriously." He sniffed bu Halt's voice was iceful.

"I don't need to laugh at your terrible jokes." Ferris frowned.

"And now here we go. Personal insults ha?"

"I don't call it personal insults. You don't have anyhing 'person'al."

Ferris frowned more at this reaction. He decided to take it easy.

"It's like you've made your desicion, ha?" Halt's eyes were glowing with hate.

"Yes." he replied. "I've done."

Ferris nodded in satisfaction.

"And? Will you deliver your rights on the crown to me?" he asked eagerly.

Silence.

"How will I know that you will keep us alive if I disclaim the throne?" Halt asked in defeat. Ferris nodded.

"A boat will be waiting in the river with Will will go far from Clonmel, to anywhere the sea likes. In the moment you disclaim the throne, you will be brought to the garden by Maff and there will be no soldiers to distract you."

Halt nodded.

"You didn't answer my question, Ferris. How will I know that you will keep us alive?"

Ferris hesitate to answer for a while.

"You can't." he answered quietly. Halt nodded. And he took a deep, deep breath.

 _Die, or live._

"I accept." he whispered as he closed his eyes to not see his brother's victorious face.

* * *

When Maff was taking him to anywhere, Halt was unable to see as he was blindfolded.

"Where-where are you taking me?! Why am I blindfolded-give me my son!" He thundered. When he felt the cold air hit his flesh, he relaxed with fresh air which cleaning his confused mind.

 _I'm outside._

Suddenly, he felt two hands grabbing his arms loosen and he was free in a few seconds. He heard some running steps and he untied the cloth wrapped around his eyes.

The first thing he saw was the beautiful river streaming to the sea. It was a beautiful night, with shining stars in the dark sky. He gasped when he saw his son lying on a boat into the water. He started to run to the boat.

"Will! Will!"

When he arrived to the boat, he stepped into it and started to examine him like a crazy. His leg was still bleeding so he unzipped his jacket and wrapped it around his leg. Will groaned and opened his eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Will? Thanks to God can you hear me?"

Will nodded. Halt felt sick and when he looked he understood that they moved to the sea.

"Dad-dy... Is, it you?" Will whimpered. Halt shook his head.

"Yes, yes it's me. I'm here. Will, no one can take you away from me. No one." Halt said, still trying to heal the leg wound. Will groaned again.

"It's...pain...ohh daddy... Pain..." he whispered. Halt fixed his sweaty hair and bent down to press a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I know, I know. But pain is done. Gone. Now we're together. And no one can set us apart. Never again. Will, we're going. We're going away, far from the pain, far from the hurt. You're mine, son, you belong to me."

Halt hugged him tightly, trying to relax him(and himself). When he pressed one more kiss to the top of his hair, Will asked a question that made his blood stop streaming.

"Where is mommy?"

Halt closed his eyes with pain. He squeezed his teeth.

"Daddy where is mommy? Where is she?" Will asked whimpering. Halt hugged him more.

"I'm sorry, Will, I am so sorry... So sorry..." he could whisper in pain, he couldn't find the right words to explain it.

"Daddy please... Answer me. Uncle Fe-Ferris s-said that she... she's de-dead. I don't know this word, won't she come back?" Will asked with tears shining in his eyes.

Halt felt a tear running down on his cheek. It was his seecond tear for two days. Then he pulled away to see his son's face. He held his hands tightly.

"Will, listen to me. Your mommy is... gone. She went out somewhere. To...never come back. But, but she went to a beautiful place,Will, a perfect place that so much beautiful than everything you've ever seen. I'm sure she is so happy out there. And we should be happy for her. Now we're alone. You and me. Daddy is with you and he will not leave you. Now we're going somewhere that we've never seen. And we have to stay 'll go on our life. You have to forget mommy."

Will was stunned. The tears were running down on his face.

"Will she... ever come back? Maybe to visit?"

Halt felt something died inside with this question.

"No." he whispered. Will closed his eyes and nodded.

"I-It's okay, daddy." he said slowly, still crying in silence."If you'll never go, never leave me; it's just okay. I will...forget h-her."

Halt was about to say something when a thunder roared in the sky. Will gasped and hugged his father to hide away from the lighting. Halt felt the waves crashing their wetness on their clothes and he felt more sick.

 _A storm. Damn._

"Daddy I'm scared..." Will murmured as he buried his little face into his father's face. Halt wrapped his arms around him. He remembered once again that his son didn't like this kind of weather at all.

"It's okay, Will." Halt whispered as they shook in the storm of the waves. It was too cold. Halt was rubbing his son's back. "You're mine. You belong to me. And no one else."

And Halt closed his heavy eyes in the heavy rain, unaware from the life that the sea was blowing them away now.

Because the only thing that mattered was his son's warmth in his arms...

 _Good night_. said the God to himself. _I'll see you tomorrow._

* * *

 **HEEEEEEEEY, GUYS! :) I'VE MISSED YOU!**

 **YES, GOODBYE TERESA.. :( HEY, A VOICE FROM INSIDE SAYS THAT YOU'RE NOT SO SAD FOR THIS... :)**

 **AGAIN, I WAS LATE, BUT SORRY AGAIN NOT MY CHOICE :/ ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER! IN THE NEXT ONE, WE'LL SEE SOME OTHER CHARACTERS.**

 **WAITING FOR YOUR VALUABLE REVIEWS, EXCITED :) SEE YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

 **HAVE THE BEST DAY!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Ranger's Apprentice

_One more shot._

 _Come on, you can do it_ , the young man encouraged himself. He was behind the grasses, ready to release his deadly arrow, taking aim at a squirrel which was 150 metres away from him. Poor squirrel was on the young ranger's target right now, and Crowley was really determined to shoot it at once. The squirrel has been annoying him for a week and whenever he tried to shoot it, his experienced mentor Pritchard was stopping him and be angry with him for hanging out something simple like that. But he didn't know. He didn't know that it was a life-and-death thing.

 _I'm gonna win this war,_ Crowley thought, lifting his bow , he could shoot him in a second. He started to count inside.

 _One, two..._

"CROWLEY!"

Crowley jumped at the roaring voice, knew he was caught. He lowered his weapon, and turned around in fear. As he guessed, a very angry face was standing before him. He tried to smile.

"Good morning, Pritchard. What a beautiful day, right?"

Pritchard opened his mouth to say something but he really couldn't find the right words to keep this youth under control. So, the only thing he could say was one sentence.

"You're punished until Monday." he said calmly. Crowley immediately started to whimper.

"Pritchard, come on, one week is quite long! And just because a stupid squirrel!" _I'm gonna deal with you later,_ Crowley thought watching the squirrel running away.

"Yes, and that is why! I've been warning you since last Monday! You're gonna graduate in two years, for Heavens!" Crowley groaned.

"Will I spend the night on the tree?"

"Don't even dare to come in home. Otherwise, your punishment will grow longer." Pritchard walked to their cabin as he was dragging his apprentice along himself.

"Aww, Pritchard..." Crowley started.

"No, I'm not forgiving your punishment! Shut up, so."

"Aa, Pritchard, it's not about... my punishment. I see something."

With this, the older ranger turned around leaving his apprentice's arm. He could see the wrongness in the peaceful forest now, something that not belong to environment. Something alien, something in the sea...

"Sea." Pritchard said. "Come along, Crowley. I think we have some guests."

Crowley nodded as he held his bow ready. He was used to guests; like monsters, fighters, thieves, murderers... He was thinking of the adventures he and his mentor had got through, when he saw two bodies lying on a boat.

"What?" Crowley jumped with surprise. His mentor raised his hand to shush him, but he was late for the bigger body was awake.

"Whe-where is..." Halt frowned, then he saw his son in his when he looked around, he frowned once again to the curious faces looking at him.

"Who are you?" Halt asked suspiciously, when Crowley rushed before him.

"We were going to ask the same question..."

"Crowley, shut up!" Pritchard snapped making his apprentice shut his mouth. Then he turned to the stranger on the boat.

"What are you doing here, young man?" he asked gently. Halt was giving suspicious looks at him.

"It does not bother you!" he snapped in a rude way. "Now answer my question. Where am I?!"

"Okay, okay keep calm." Pritchard said, still protecting his soft voice. "You're in Araluen. It is one of the seaside fiefs."

Halt was stunned at the words by time.

"What? I'm in... Araluen?" he asked disbelievingly. Pritchard smiled.

"You're Hibernian, aren't you?" But Crowley, his impatient apprentice interrupted him.

"How can you know he is Hibernian? He can be from Gallica, too!" Pritchard turned him in a rough way.

"I think I taught you the difference between the Hibernia and Gallica accent before two months, right Crowley?" Crowley wrinkled his nose.

"I still confuse them." His mentor gave him a suspicious look.

"I'm gonna see you in your yearly trial. We'll deal it, Crowley." Then he turned to the stranger. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I said it does not _bother_ you!" Halt said in rage. "How can I know I can trust you? You can be Ferris's men!"

"Wait, who is Ferris?" Crowley frowned. But Pritchard went on.

"I'm Pritchard. And this is Crowley, my apprentice. We're King's Rangers. I'm sure that you've heard something about Rangers before, right?"

Halt was starting to calm right now. Pritchard looked at the little boy beside the stranger.

"And is it your son?" Halt nodded in hesistation. Crowley was surprised as well.

"How old are you, so?"

Halt took a deep breath. "Twenty two."

Crowley jumped in surprise. "And you have a son in this age? A son who probably five years...old or something? When have you got married?" Then he realised his mentor's hard looks. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Halt sighed.

"He's still bleeding. And he has a fever, I think. Can you do... anything?"

"Of course, it's our job." Pritchard said. "I think we must carry him into our cabin. And you too. Come on Crowley, we better get on our way!"

When Pritchard attempted to grasp Will's small body, Halt prevented him with an angry look.

"I can carry him." he said roughly. But he was surprised when Pritchard gave him a sarsastic smile.

"Of course you can. But before that, will we able to learn your name?"

"Halt." he said after a pause, but he was still rough. "Halt O'C... Nothing."

Pritchard smiled again but that was a sincere one. He put a hand on Halt's shoulder.

"I don't know why do you cope with this trust issue, but I know one thing very well; that you can trust me Halt. Of course you won't trust. At least not at the first sight. But know that I understand you. I am a Ranger and believe me that I've known about the trust issue. But in any case we're gonna help you, we want to, and you have to trust us, I think."

Halt knew that he was right. He had no choice other than trust. He sighed in defeat.

"In every way, I'm gonna carry him." Pritchard nodded.

"I said of course you will." He turned to walk back to the cabin. But suddenly he returned as he remembered something.

"Seriously, did you think that I could carry him for you?

* * *

"Will he be okay?"

Pritchard turned his attention to Halt from Will on the sofa.

"Crowley tell him." he basicly said when his smiling apprentice replied to Halt.

"He will. He injured really bad but Pritchard could fix it. It will take some days to get better again." Then he handed a cup of coffee to Halt. "The coffee is our life style. So please don't find it strange. Because it's strange. Anyway." Crowley smiled again. "You saved me from a one-week-punishment."

Halt grasped the coffee with his hands and he kept looking straight at the floor. Crowley could understand that he was lost in his thoughts. _I don't think that he has lived something beautiful,_ he thought silently. Halt didn't know that he was observed very well. Crowley was very good at observing like all the Rangers do. Pritchard smiled as he was watching his apprentice examine the stranger. Deep inside, however he never showed up, he was so prideful with Crowley. He had the best apprentice he could ever have. _Crowley will be a perfect ranger_ , he thought silently. _However, I will not be able to see it.._.

When he was lost in his painful thoughts, Crowley turned his head to look at his mentor. He smiled at his teacher with innocence. However, Pritchard smiled back, slightly. This was one of the silent chats between them.

And Halt was too far away to realise it.

"Hey? Heel-lo? Are you on the earth?" Halt jumped with Crowley's voice.

"I'm fine." he snapped roughly.

"No, you're not." Crowley grinned. "Do you wanna talk? Talking is a good way to smooth away."

"No, I'm pretty good like that." Crowley nodded when a weak voice came to his ear.

"Daddy?"

Halt put away his coffee quickly and knelt before his son. He held his little hand.

"Yes, son? Are you alright now?" he asked gently. Crowley frowned. He was not the rough man they met. Will was frowning too.

"Tired." Will replied slowly. "And cold."

"It's okay,Will. I'm here. Now rest. You'll be okay." Will nodded but he was looking Pritchard and Crowley with curiousity now. "Who are you?" he asked slowly. Pritchard smiled.

"Friends. New friends." Will smiled weakly.

"I love friends. And I love new friends." Then he closed his eyes. "I want to sleep..."

Soon, he was asleep again. Halt sighed and smoothed his son's messy hair.

"He is so cute." Pritchard said. "Is his name Will?"

Halt didn't answer but he sighed again.

"He is the only one that affects on you, right?"

Halt was surprised to Pritchard's sure tone but he didn't answer again. Crowley sighed.

"I'm gonna do some practice with my arows." he said walking to the door.

"Crowley?" Crowley turned his mentor.

"Yes, Pritchard?"

"Do _not_ dare to try on this squirrel. _Again_." Crowley sniffed.

"I got it."

Soon after he walked out, they were able to hear the voice of arrows clearly. Pritchard looked at the young man caring his little son.

"Do you want to talk? Sometimes it works."

Halt sighed deeply.

"Think about that you have a home. You don't feel belong to it, you don't want to be in it. But one day, suddenly, you stay apart from your home. The ones you love are back anymore. You can't reach them. And you have only one piece from your past. You have to protect him until the end. How would you feel?"

There was a silence for a while. Suddenly, Pritchard talked in a soft tone.

"I would feel...lost maybe. But I've always loved to feel lost, I think."

Halt turned to him with surprise. Pritchard slightly smiled.

"You would be an awesome Ranger."

Halt frowned.

"Pritc..hard? Can I call you Pritchard?" Pritchard smiled.

"Don't think otherwise."

"Well, I... What do Rangers do?"

Pritchard winked at him for once as he moved forward to make some coffee for himself.

"Well, first of all, a ranger has to finish at least four mug of coffee within a day. That's the most important."

Halt frowned again, unawere that Pritchard was suppressing a laugh.

"Okay, what else they do?"

"Uh, let me think...What else, what else... Oh, right! Protect the country. Protect their fields. Protect the ones they _love_."

"So, something like knights, right?"

"No. Knights learn how to fight with an enemy. We, Rangers, _teach_ the enemy how to run."

"With weapons? Bows? Becoming invisible?" He had heard something about the mysterious Ranger Corps.

"We can't be invisible. But we can be suitable."

"Suitable? To what?"

"To the area. To the ground. To the nature. We can be the one with the morning, and night; we can be the one with the birds singing, and the wind's sound. On the way, everybody can misunderstand us, and stay away as far as possible. Being a Ranger means loneliness, young man. It does mean loneliness, yes, but it also gives to you a life that you cannot, will not, give up on it."

Halt let out a deep breath that he realised he had been holding. Pritchard smiled, as he realised his own deal too.

"A new life, though." He said as he took himself a mug from coffee and smelled it as his life was depended on it.

"A new life..." Halt replied, in a murmuring tone. Then he glanced at the old Ranger. "How did Crowley choose to be apprentice to you?"

"Well, he says that he was born to be a Ranger." Pritchard responded, in a thoughtful tone. "That was the only purpose of his whole life. The only wiish." Then he smiled. "He was dying to be a Ranger when I met him. His parents had died in the civil war so he had grown up in a castle of one baron. When he came 15, the baron asked him to select an art and an apprenticeship. But he said that he wanna be a ranger and he couldn't get his wish. After 4 years, when he was about 19, I met him. And I even didn't hesitate to take him as my apprentice. Yes, he can be very talkative sometimes. And very irrepressible. But he will be a perfect Ranger. I just can't think otherwise."

Halt nodded, lost in thought. Pritchard could feel the fight he lived inside, so he chose to stay silent. But when Halt finally looked at him, he knew the glint, the question in his eyes. He nodded back carefully.

"Can you promise me a life that I can protect my son till the end?" Halt asked finally.

Pritchard nodded seriously.

"You will be surrounded by death itself. But everytime you save a life, you will be the one who feel most alive. I can't promise you a very safe life. But as I can understand, you didn't live beautiful things; and do you know what I can promise you? You will be much more better-either your son."

Halt nodded back then he sighed. Pritchard smiled, knew his next word.

"Make me something other than old, then. Make me a _Ranger_."

Pritchard smiled again.

"Then welcome to home, Ranger's apprentice."

 **HELLO, GUYS! I REAAAALY DELAYED, RIGHT? I'M TRULY SORRY.**

 **WE DON'T LIVE BEAUTIFUL DAYS IN MY COUNTRY. WE HAVE SOME PROBLEMS ABOUT THE GOVERMENT. THAT'S WHY I AM LATE, BUT AGAIN SO SORRY. ALSO I HAD A FLU, A BAD ONE. BUT NOW I'M BETTER :)**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND _FUTURE_ COMMENTS ;) HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. LOVE YOU AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOMETHING DIFFERENT, THOUGH!**

 **HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Angels and Demons

**I DO NOT OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE.**

* * *

"Sorry, what did you just _say_?" Crowley asked disbelievingly.

"Hey, let's shout louder, then maybe the King himself will be able to hear you." Pritchard rolled his eyes. His apprentice was just... too much sometimes.

"Sorry, but I cannot keep calm right now." Crowley said as he was trying to digest the situation. He pointed the Hibernian man caring his son in the middle of the house. "You just said that he will stay with us anymore Pritchard what does it mean?" Crowley pushed. Pritchard sighed tiredly.

"Crowley, I can understand you, it's too normal for you to react like that." Pritchard said calmly. "But please, just listen me before your judgement, alright?"

Crowley shook his head. "Pritchard, this is so...silly! We don't even know him! How can you be sure that he's not lying?" he asked. Pritchard took a deep breath.

"I can't be sure. But he needs help, I can see it _as_ I know you can see it very well. And I've dedicated myself to give the help when someone needs all through my life."

Crowley took a deep breath.

"Pritchard, you are not talking about giving help, you're talking about an apprentice. An apprentice that you do not know about. Besides, you already have one what can you do with an another?" Crowley hissed.

Pritchard sighed again and laid a hand on his apprentice's chin.

"Crowley, look at me. _Look_ at me." Crowley raised his eyes to meet his mentor's dark blue eyes.

"You are so much more than an apprentice to me, do you understand?" he started as he looked deep into his apprentice's warm sky-blue eyes. "I don't know what do you see in my eyes but I know what do I see in your ones. I'm gonna make you a Ranger, Crowley. And I'll make you the best. I'm gonna show you the top and you will climb it. You will be better than all. So do not ask me why did I decide this. Because you will understand one day. One day that maybe you will not able to find me beside you. Crowley, I may not be there one day. And that day, you will not need me. You will be on the top, with your silver oaklef and ranger cloak and that day, Crowley, you will understand me."

And he let him go.

Crowley was completely stunned. Pritchard raised an eyebrow.

"Don't let me down, Crowley. Don't let me down ever again."

Crowley nodded, still stunned. Pritchard nodded back and pointed the woods.

"I'm gonna check your knife performance tonight. You better work hard until the nightfall. I mean really hard."

Then he walked away, leaving his apprentice astonished and almost numb behind.

* * *

Will sneezed for the third time. But he was still determined to not drink the soup.

"No, I am not hungry." he protested with his weak voice. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Then this sound is coming from me." he pointed his stomach. "Will, you will drink this until you get better, okay?" Then he started to feed him slowly. Will sniffed.

"I don't like the taste." he complained.

"Sometimes we don't like the taste." Halt said as he gave one more spoon to Will's mouth. "But we must drink it anyway." And he went on to feed him.

"You seem to enjoy with the soup, ha?" someone said behind. Halt turned around to see the smiling Ranger walking in. Will shook his head stubbornly.

"I don't!" he shouted. "Isn't there anything else?"

"Will!" Halt raised an eyebrow. Will sighed as he swallowed more soup. Pritchard smiled again.

"You have a stubborn son." he said as he sat on a chair. "But not more than you."

Halt sighed.

"Where is Crowley?" he asked, trying to change the topic. Pritchard took a breath before talking.

"Doing his daily exercises. I'm gonna check some of his skills tonight. I suppose you want to take a glance too."

Will jumped in the bed.

"I want too, I want too! Please, please! I'm sooo bored here! It's just all rest, sleep, sit still, drink, eat, breathe! Boring! Please, I wanna look too!"

Pritchard laughed.

"Of course you can. But to be able to do that, you must drink that soup."

Will made a face.

"Deal."

Halt,slightly smiled. He knew, that he had to protect his son, that was why actually he was helpless. He was trying to try every way he could find, to be able to protect his son, and that was why he chose to be a Ranger too. Actually, he knew nearly nothing about Rangers, actually he was in so much hesitation. This could be a dangerous committee, and even some irregular army which was ban, but he could not, would not know. He was just a homeless guy here, not that royal prince who was the heir of the Clonmel throne. He was entirely alien to the country and he had to find a home, a shelter; and not for him but just for Will. His son had lost his mother because of him, at least that was what he thought so, and now he was supposed to be happy along the rest of his life. He had made a promise and he had to keep it. No matter what.

 _Even if you don't want to be a Ranger,_ he talked to himself, _you will be if it's the only way out._

Of course, he was unawere of the old Ranger who could read the thoughts passing through him very easily. And he smiled slightly under his cloak's shadows. Many people didn't want to be a Ranger at first, as he had seen for years. But after a one year training, all of them became connected to their new life. _Maybe you don't want to be a Ranger for now_ , he thought. _But don't forget that it is just for now._

 _"_ I'll see you, young man." he said very silently, as silent as Halt couldn't hear a sound.

* * *

"..Dead."

 _Dead_. How can a single word be just too much? And very heavy. _Dead_. Feeling so over when you remembered all the times you got through together. He watched as the bald assistant knelt before him, holding the golden crown towards him. _Dead_. Just a word to notify the new life was rising on.

 _I won._

Was it just this? Winning. Yes, now he was holding the crown, as the only heir of it, and soon, the king. He took a deep breath in victory. He closed his eyes. The only moment he has dreamt in his life. Ever in his life. Now was standing before him.

"Prince Ferris, I, as the...assistant of the King, name you as the...new King." Loka closed his eyes with pain. And he ached for the real king. His and his son's sorrowful end. And for the facts he would never able to tell the others.

"And I, as the only heir of the crown, accept to be the King of Clonmel until I fall."

 _I would like to see your fall,_ Loka thought.

* * *

Crowley grinned in victory when his knife stuck deep into the tree he aimed at before. He sighed with the exhaustion of the day. He had been working for eight hours, of course with between little breaks, so he was feeling very tired but ready at the same time. He rolled his knife several times in his hand.

CRACK!

Crowley turned his back immediately but he was a little bit late. He could see the arrow which passed through 1 milimetre away from his head. He immediately grabbed his bow and without seconds he was aiming at the shadow under the trees.

"You were going to check my _knife_ performance." Crowley groaned. Pritchard slightly smiled, also aiming at his apprentice like him.

"Never trust a Ranger mentor about his apprentice's skills." Then he took a deep breath, preparing to make his shoot, aiming his apprentice's heart. Crowley was aiming at his mentor's heart too.

"Get rid of here in someway. Without any wounds. Show me that I can make you a Ranger."

Crowley took a deep breath. He could feel the curious looks on him by the Hibernian stranger. He frowned. He was getting rid of here anyway. He had to.

But _how_?

Suddenly, he felt the presence of something familiar on his body. He frowned again. He could feel that it was the answer Pritchard searched.

Pritchard sighed.

"Come on, Crowley, I'm not getting any younger here. And do you know, it won't be any better I shoot you." he smirked.

There was a silence for a while.

 _What can he do_ , Halt thought silently. _How can he get rid of here?_

And all of a sudden, something happened that surprising Halt. Crowley smirked back, relaxed.

"Do you know, Pritchard, sometimes I think that you teach me _so_ much thing. And that's why I will always stay thankful to you."

Halt looked carefully at the young man.

SLASH!

There was a slash again. And when Halt looked again, Crowley was not there.

* * *

 **HELLO AGAIN :))**

 **AGAIN, DELAY, BUT I'M REALLY SORRY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME WITHOUT YOUR COMMENTS :/ THANK EVERYONE WHO TAKES TIME TO READ MY STORY. :)**

 **WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK, WHAT DID CROWLEY DO TO GET RID OF HIS MENTOR'S BOW? ALSO, WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IN NEXT CHAPTERS ABOUT SOME ACTION? OR DO YOU HAVE ANY ADVICE FOR ME?**

 **SHARE IT PLEEEASE :)) SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Everything's Okay

"How did you do that?" Halt asked again, making Crowley sighed in wearness.

"I said, I will not tell!" Then he whispered as saying something in private. "It's a secret."

When he laughed, Halt felt a smile touching his lips. They were at the same age with Crowley, and Halt was happy that there was someone like him. Well, not exactly like him, but at least Crowley could understand him.

"Crowley, I'm gonna learn about it anyway, so why don't you say that?" Halt offered. Crowley shook his head stubbornly.

"You said you're gonna learn! Then wait and learn." Halt sighed.

"But I'm gonna learn it after years! And I don't wanna wait that long." Halt expressed. Crowley smirked.

"Maybe if you let me care your son, I can."

Halt frowned. "Crowley!"

Crowley grinned. "Your choice." Then he threw his saxe knife to Halt. Halt captured it succesfully. One moment later, they heard a thick voice behind.

"That was pretty cool."

Crowley jumped in surprise.

"Pritchard! Don't do that!" He said angrily. "You give me shivers when you do this."

"Oh, really?" Pritchard grinned as he sat down on the sofa. "Don't talk too much, Crowley, and go make me coffee. You are improving your skills, Halt." he said as his other apprentice went to grab some coffee for his mentor.

"I try." Halt mumbled something. Actually he had to admit that he was beginning to like this Ranger job. But of course, he was too stubborn to confess that.

Pritchard nodded and pointed his side. "Sit beside me. You too, Crowley." He called out his apprentice walking with a mug of coffee. "I have something to tell you, both."

Crowley nodded as he sat beside Pritchard and Halt sat the other side.

"Anything happened?" Crowley asked. Pritchard sighed.

"I want you to listen me very carefully, understood? Very carefully." When both of the faces nodded in unison, he took a deep breath to go on.

"I've just got a message from the Araluen Castle. Andreas wants me to be alarmed immediately. Seems like we have some problem in West."

"Wait, who is Andreas?" Halt asked. Crowley turned him.

"Our Commandant. He and Pritchard are very good friends." he explained. Pritchard went on.

"Well, accoarding to his letter, there is a threat against the king himself coming from the west and the worse -from a lord."

Crowley frowned.

"A lord? What do you mean, Pritchard? Which lord can make a threat to the king?"

Pritchard took a deep breath.

"I don't know about the other lords. But I know that Morgarath can."

Crowley flinched at the statement. Halt was still unclear, but he could sense there was something wrong with this Morgarath.

"But, but why!" Crowley exploded. "He is one of the most important lords in the kingdom! And the King gave him everything he wanted! He lives an amazing life! Why does he do that disrespect?!" he cried out. Pritchard sighed.

"I don't know, Crowley. I don't know why do people do that. But I think, when you think you're supposed to be the king, when you have no right," He looked at Halt and they two shared a moment that none of them could forget easily. ",nothing can make you satisfied other than it."

There was a silence for a while. Then Pritchard took a deep breath to go on.

"If Morgarath will play a game against the King, it means that he will be play against us too. The Kingdom means the Rangers, and Morgarath already have some personal hostilities with some of us." Then Pritchard looked at his hands with sorrow. Crowley frowned.

"What does that mean, Pritchard? Who are them?" he asked. Pritchard sighed and suddenly he felt eyes on him. When he raised his eyes, he was eye to eye with Halt again.

And Pritchard suddenly saw that glint in his eyes.

 _He would understand._

'Crowley will be my best Ranger', he thought without taking his eyes off him. 'But you will be _my_ Ranger.'

He took a deep breath again and laid a hand onto Crowley's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. The matter here is, we are in danger. If I know Morgarath a little bit, he will attack us at the first sight."

"Then we defend ourselves." Crowley said determined. Pritchard nodded.

"Yes we can. We all can. Even you can, Halt. I believe that you can. But..."

"But what?" Crowley asked impatiently. Pritchard turned to Halt.

"I'm worrying about Will, your son."

Halt frowned.

"What do you mean?" Pritchard sighed.

"Halt, I made a promise to you. I promised you to protect your son. You can defend yourself from the danger. But I can't say the same thing for your son."

With this, Halt burst out.

"You say that I cannot protect my son?!"

"No, no, no Halt, I do not say. Keep calm!" Pritchard said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You can protect him until the end, either we can, I would be with you until my last breath. But you don't know Morgarath, Halt. You don't know how much he could be cruel and ruthless, you don't know how far he could go without blinking. He watches your weak moment and all of a sudden your son is taken. I don't wanna see you live this pain."

Halt took a deep breath. He was feeling so complicated.

"So, what would you offer?" he asked as calm as possible. Pritchard nodded.

"Well, we can give him to the castle of our baron so he can care for him. You can go to see him constantly, and we can cut his connection with you -like his surname, his position. Only we can know the real. He can grow up in safety, and Morgarath can't hurt him." Then he looked at Halt's eyes. "What do you say?"

" He's not gonna be able to bear his surname? His real surname?" Halt frowned as he contiuned. "And he will never be able to mention his father, me. He will never be raised by me, but he will be one of those...orphan children. I will not be there as he grows up. How do you expect me to do that?" Halt turned to Pritchard. Pritchard took a deep breath.

"I understand you, I would do the same thing too, but..."

"I can protect him, Pritchard." Halt said, determined. "But I can't let him grow without me. I can't do that."

Pritchard nodded. And smiled.

"Come on then, the talk is done, I think we should go back to the training, what do you say? Come along, Halt."

As he got out of the door, Crowley put his hand on Halt's shoulder.

"You did the best choice." Halt nodded.

At least it was the best choice for now.

* * *

 ** _2 Years Later... ~~~~_**

* * *

"Hold the bow like this, tight but not much. Yes, it is. Now stretch it. Yep, like this. Just a little bit more...okay...now focus on the tree. When you're ready. One, two..."

Three, and Will let the arrow go.

"That's my son!" Halt cheered and hugged him. Will was jumping in joy.

"I did! I did it!"he exclaimed. Halt laughed.

"Yes, you did." Then he fixed Will's hair. "Come on, you must be hungry."

As they were going to house, Halt took a deep breath with satisfaction. His life was so much better now, he had become a very good student,and he was enjoying with his new family: his mentor Pritchard and his best friend Crowley. Will was also happy, he loved to be in woods, and Halt was starting to believe everything was okay.

Everything was just _okay_.

"Good shot!" someone exclaimed from behind and Halt turned to glare at him. Crowley was smiling innocently.

"I'm gonna kill you next time you shout in my ear like that." he hissed, Crowley smiled wickedly.

"Oh, you're gonna get rid of me soon. So you'll have no problem!" Crowley said, but a hint of grief was hidden in his voice.

He was graduating this year. And it was worrying him very much. He was feeling so ... _insufficient_. But he still had time to think these things. He shook his head and turned his attention back to his best friend.

"Pauline is here!"

Halt frowned.

"Who?"

"My old best friend!" Crowley exclaimed again. "She has been out of country for two years. So that's why you don't know about her."

"Well, do I have to know?" Halt asked tiredly. "I've been training until the morning, Crowley. And I have to go on until the nightfall. So, it's okay if I don't even meet her."

"You can't get rid of me like that!" Crowley shouted. "I can persuade Pritchard for one night, I'm sure!"

"Oh, okay then, what about Will?" Halt had already started to sharpen his knifes while talking. "He can't stay alone."

"Why, I think Pritchard can take care of him. And I am sure they both will enjoy that-you know how much Will loves our mentor. And I'm sure one night will be no problem."

"Crowley, sometimes you are so sure about the things unsure." Halt checked his knife for the last time. "But you're right, it would be better if I took a breath from training."

"That's my friend!" Crowley laughed and patted his shoulder. "I'm going to get permission from Prithcard, then. I'm sure he will accept it!"

As Crowley ran to the house, Halt watched him for a while. Then he rolled his eyes.

"So much sure for me.." he murmured.

* * *

"Crowley, can I ask a question?" Crowley didn't bother to turn him.

"Yep?"

"Why are we waiting under an apple tree?" Halt asked as calm as possible. Crowley frowned.

"Because you know the girls. They are always late!"

Halt took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm calm, just calm, calm... Crowley for the God's sake what the hell are we doing here?!" he exploded. Crowley sighed and prepared to give an answer. But someone was faster than him.

"Because it's kindness." a soft voice behind Halt said and Halt turned around angrily.

It was like falling from the sky.

She was beautiful. But hadn't he seen such beauties before? His wife, Teresa was more beautiful than her. But he had never felt like this, not even a single day over the years they had been together. The girl standing before him was looking at him with a huge confidence, and a pair of blue eyes that made his heart stop; her long blond hair was kept together by a ponytail, her skin was pale, and her head was high. Halt frowned. What the hell was that feeling? What was that?

"What kind of a friend will you introduce to me, Crowley?" she said as she walked to them and hugged Crowley tightly. "Missed you, dude."

Crowley laughed happily and hugged her back. "Missed you too, Pauline, so glad that you are finally here. And yes, I wanna introduce to you a friend."

Pauline raised an eyebrow and looked at Halt again.

"Not a very polite friend, I consider." she said. Halt frowned.

"I don't need to be polite." he demanded. Pauline smiled.

"A rough ranger, huh?" she said as she went on to keep her head high. "How did you become friends, Crowley? Is he an..."

"Apprentice of Pritchard, yes. We're training together. It's a long story. Well, he's Hibernian. And he has a son." Crowley said in one breath. Halt frowned.

"I don't remember that I allowed you to say her everything about me." Halt snapped but Pauline was raising her eyebrows once again.

"You're married?" Halt sighed.

"No. I said, it's a...long story. I was...married once. And it's not a good story."

Pauline nodded. Then she turned to Crowley smiling.

"Come on, what are we doing tonight? Are you hungry?"

Crowley grinned and kissed her hand with a sweet move.

"Always hungry when you prepare us a dinner, my lady." Pauline laughed and nodded them to go on their way. The moment they started to walk, a _shattering_ scream echoed all through the forest- and Crowley had _never_ heard this before.

"This voice..." Crowley was completely shocked. "No, no... PRITCHARD!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and started to run back to their cabin.

Halt and Pauline was shocked at first, but Halt immeadiatly started to run behind him.

"Crowley, Crowley wait! Wait, please you don't know what's going on there! Crowley!" he yelled as he tried to reach him in the dark. Suddenly, Halt saw a light, The light of their cabin. Their _home_. But it surely didn't look like home at that moment.

Everything was destroyed and the wreck of their house was spread around the forest. There was fire everywhere, their house was nothing but just an ash, and some of the parts were still burning. Halt was completely shocked, but then a terrifying thought cleared in his mind.

 _Will_.

"Will!" he shouted, but no voice turned back. Fear was filling his heart, when he heard Pritchard's coughing and his weak voice.

"It's not finished here, Morgarath!" he was shouting while he coughed really bad. "You didn't win! You didn't!" Then his voice all turned into a cough.

"Pritchard!" Crowley shouted and gasped when he saw his mentor lying on the ground. He was shocked but he managed to run to him. He knelt. Blood was coming out from his mentor's stomach, and he was coughing blood.

"Wha-what happened..." Crowley could say, he was still shocked. Halt was looking at their mentor in shock too. "Prithcard WHO did this to you?!" Crowley said, half mad.

"Hey, Crowley, it's okay, everything..." Pritchard managed to say, trying to breath. "Just don't make so much noise, all right?" he said, before starting coughing again.

Crowley was shaking with shock and fear. "I-I need to find a heal-aler. I need to get... I..."

"Crowley shut up!" Pritchard said, but tears were flowing from his eyes. "No healer, do you hear me? I...can't do it this time. So please... Tell me something nice, okay?" he said, but Crowley was ruined. Tears were soaking his face one by one, and he was senseless. His hand were trembling.

"No, no..." he whispered, but Pritchard just smiled and reached for his hand with his last strength.

"I'm sorry." he whispered back. Crowley shook his head in tears.

"Why?" Pritchard smiled again.

"Because I've lied to you. I've lied over and over again..." he said in a frown, but Crowley was in shock once more.

"What-what do you mean?" He asked with a quiet voice. Pritchard's face was covered with tears, but ready to tell the truth.

"I am... the one who destroyed the Ranger Corps. I killed my mentor, and so many rangers... I am the ranger who has been lost from the country for years... Been hidden for years. I am the one Morgarath tries to kill. The one most hated..." he murmured, his vision was slowly blurring.

But he could see the shocked expression on his apprentice's innocent face and the unstoppable tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh,Crowley..." he whispered."Please, don't cry, you dont deserve that, I am so sorry please..." he trailed off with an another violent coughing, he was covered in blood. He looked at Halt, he was shocked too. The old ranger whispered without taking his eyes off.

"Take care of him, okay?"

Halt was puzzled at the sudden statement but he nodded absent-mindedly. But then, he froze with the thought that came his mind.

"Where is Will?" he asked, his voice almost cracking from concern; and when he saw his mentor's teary eyes, his heart started to race.

"I'm... " Pritchard muttered. "I'm sorry... They, they took him away... He's gone with them. " he whimpered, but Halt was frozen in his place.

"No,no,no..." Halt shook his head, painful. "Not again, I can't bear the risk of him dead again no...NO!" Halt cried out, shock was soaking his face.

"You can still catch him, they cannot be too far...Oh God..." he started to cough all over again and his shoulders shoke with one last movement. Crowley was crying silently but he wasn't able to stop his tears. Suddenly something from Pritchard's hand fell to the ground.

"Crowley, take it..Take it!" he demanded roughly and Crowley took the object on the ground. And instantly he was shocked. It was a necklace. But it wasn't a normal one.

"Silver Oak Leaf... Oh my... Pritchard this..." Crowley stuttered. But his mentor shushed him wiht a great effort.

"You are... a complete Ranger now. Wear it. This is yours from now on. The Ranger Corps does not go well... You, you and Halt, must set the things right, and build it up all over again. Go and find Andreas, and if he's still alive, tell him everything and he will help you. He will also help to find Will. If...he's not alive, _Crowley_ ,listen to me carefully, you will be the new Commandant of Rangers do you understand? And no, no you will. There is no one that I can trust except for you, both and Andreas. Please, Crowley. You have to do that... For _me_."

Crowley was clearly crying right now. He shook his head several times. "No, no..."

Pritchard looked at Halt and they made an eye-contact. He was trembling, too. The old ranger tried his best and called his name. "Halt. Come here. I need to... tell you something."

Absent-mindedly, Halt walked beside his mentor, his mind still on his son,the only one he had in this world. But he arrived to Pritchard's side, and his mentor pointed him to lean onto him, probably for whispering something in his ear. Halt leaned closer, and Crowley saw his mentor's lips moved, and Halt's eyes opened wide; but he couldn't hear what they talked. In fact, he didn't care. All that mattered was Pritchard's bloody body right now.

"Do you understand what am I saying?" Pritchard said loudly this time to his puzzled apprentice. Halt couldn't talk so he just nodded.

"This is a promise." Pritchard repeated. Halt nodded again.

"This is a promise." he confirmed. Pritchard smiled weakly.

"Stay alive." he whispered to the young ranger. Halt nodded. "I will."

Then he started to coughing very very badly.

"Pritchard, Pritchard? No! No, no no! Don't do this no! No I'm not ready NO!" Crowley yelled loudly, shaking him wildly. Halt was just standing like a statue, shocked.

"Crowley," he whispered for the last time. "Forgive me, _son_." Then he closed his eyes.

"No..." Crowley said, shocked. "No, no, no... Not like this... Don't die when you confessed your fatherly feelings for me. No..." Then he started to cry loudly.

 _Pritchard. Dead_. Halt thought himself in horror. It felt like impossible.

But he looked at his friend. He was crying terribly. Then he remembered Ferris, his brother, the murderer of his loved ones. The reason of all of this mess. Then, he thought of his son and pain overwashed him. He could still recall some memories when he whispered "Daddy, I love you." or "You're my hero." Tears filled his eyes. He had already lost so much thing. No. He wasn't going to lose his son too. Especially him, _no_. He loved Will dearly, and he knew Will loved him so much too. He had to find him. Now.

Slowly, Halt placed his hand on crying Crowley's shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Halt whispered and they hugged. "It will be okay, I promise." Halt whispered again, trying to comfort him.

It was going to be okay, Halt also said himself.

All over again.

* * *

 _ **GUYS, I KNOW, I WAS REALLY REALLY LATE THIS TIME BUT BELIEVE ME SO MANY THINGS HAPPENED. I HOPE YOU'RE STILL READING THE STORY, I MEAN IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE COMMENT OKAY? :)))) YES, PRITCHARD IS DEAD AND GAVE HIS SECRET, AND WILL IS LOST. WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? WE'LL SEE TOGETHER!**_

 _ **HAVE AN AMAZING DAY! LOVE YOU 3**_


	9. Author's I'm Back Note! and Prequel

**First of all, I think I should say hello to you. I know, I know, after a very very long time, but still. I welcome myself back!**

 **Thank you all very much for your kind comments :) They were so sweet and encouraging, so thank you for urging me to go on! I appreciate it! Alright, I know you're going to be sad that it's not a chapter, but I believe that what will save the day is that this is a sign that I didn't leave the story! Yes! I didn't! Well, you know life can be complicated, that's what I've experienced. I couldn't even write. And believe me, if you are writing, that's too depressing. But, the past doesn't matter! I'm back *wink wink*.**

 **By the way, I've always read your reviews,** ** _every_** **one of them. Loved your reactions, and I'm happy that you like the story! Well, after reading the books, I've found the tender relationship between Halt and Will amazing. Their personality are just the opposite, but Will changed Halt year after year. And they are a real family now -Will will always find the support he needs as long as Halt is around, and Halt will never feel alone again as long as Will is around-. I adored their bond. And, I wanted to see what would happen if Halt was married long before he met Pauline and Will was his own son. I wanted to see young Halt deal with Will as his son. Aaaand... His absence. Ha ha. I think I made a hint for the next episode, huh?**

 **Perfect. You got what you wanted. I'm not publishing the new chapter today, -which I promise that I will ASAP- but I'm not completely leaving you with no story. Here is a little preview... or a summary... well let's say a teaser. It will fit.**

 **See you soon! I'm looking forward!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Broken Arrow**

 _"..Come on, Will! It's the Choosing Day!"_

My name is Will. And yes, it's the Choosing Day. I mean, everybody knows the Choosing Day, right? That is the most important day of an orphan's life! You finally get out of being the helpless child with no family and you are given a brand new chance in life! You can finally have a job, the job of your dreams! A knight maybe, or a diplomat, maybe a cook. Who knows? After all, it's a new beginning.

A new beginning.

My name is Will, yes. The weak, thin orphan; with no skills other than climbing the trees; the poor boy. Doesn't even own a surname. Always humilliated. A displeased laugh escaped from my lips. It was my rebellion to life. Because I had an surname. I had a past I recalled, and I knew my parents. Above all, I wasn't an orphan.

I am Will O'Carrick. The prince of Clonmel. Third in line to the throne. I've lived in a gracious palace once. Everything I needed was with me. Even after I was forced to leave my homeland, I had had a happy life. No mother, yes, it hurt; but a happy life after all. There was love and fun. I had so much fun.

Exactly 8 years ago, all of these was taken away from me. What I was left with? Memories. And a broken arrow.

I've cried. For years. Secretly. Why do you think I learned to climb the trees? To hide. Hide my tears. My confusion. My despair and desperation as a child. I was lost. And hiding the truth brought so many consequences. Everyone was making fun of me. They still do. I've cried for nights, wanting to tell them that I wasn't an orphan, but they wouldn't believe me. If I said that I had a father, and he was alive, he was a Ranger; who would believe me? After all, where was my father?

I've kept that broken arrow. It was the only thing I had from him. My father. In every Christmas, I would want him back from Santa. In every birthday of mine, I would wish him back. And I would cry my eyes out for him. I would beg to all Gods I've ever heard to bring him back.

He never came. I was left alone in the whole world. After all, maybe I _was_ an orphan.

It was the Choosing Day. It was the most important day for the orphans.

It was the day I made myself believe that my father died long ago. It was the day he truly died inside of me.

I could never know it would be the day I met him again.


End file.
